Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the fifth series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast in 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated later that year on BBC Two. The series was hosted by Craig Charles and Philippa Forrester with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. Format The series consisted of twelve heats featuring eight robots each with each heat champion progressing to the semi-finals and two robots from each going through to the Grand Final of the series. The series featured a new three-way 'Losers Melee' held after the first round of each semi-final between the three losing robots, the winner of which was given a second chance to fight for a place in the Grand Final. Unlike all the other series aside the first, Series 5 had no special events held during or after the main competition. In fact, several of the events aired in Robot Wars Extreme 1 were filmed in their place, although all the fights filmed were aired together. Seeded robots The Fifth Wars featured seeded robots based on performance in the previous series. All sixteen semi-finalists from the fourth series were seeded with the four Grand Finalists & the reigning World Champion among the top five seeds. 1. Chaos 2 2. Pussycat 3. Hypno-Disc 4. Razer 5. Stinger 6. Panic Attack 7. Firestorm 3 8. 3 Stegs to Heaven 9. Wild Thing 10. Wheely Big Cheese 11. Dominator 2 12. Tornado 13. Spawn Again 14. X-Terminator 15. Behemoth 16. Thermidor 2 17. Splinter 18. Gemini 19. Mini Morg 20. Mousetrap 2 21. Suicidal Tendencies 22. Atomic 2 23. 101 24. S.M.I.D.S.Y. Heats |} Heat F Robots Competing: Dominator 2, Derek, King B Powerworks, Kronic 2, 13 Black, Corkscrew, X-Terminator, Immortalis Eliminators *Dominator 2 vs Derek: Dominator 2 won *King B Powerworks vs Kronic 2: King B Powerworks won *13 Black vs Corkscrew: Corkscrew won *X-Terminator vs Immortalis: X-Terminator won Semi Finals *Dominator 2 vs King B Powerworks: Dominator 2 won *Corkscrew vs X-Terminator: Corkscrew won Final *Dominator 2 vs Corkscrew: Dominator 2 won Heat G Robots Competing: Tornado, Gravedigger, Diotoir, Dome, Evolution, Sabre Tooth, Hydra, Spawn Again Eliminators *Tornado vs Gravedigger: Tornado won *Diotoir vs Dome: Diotoir won *Evolution vs Sabre Tooth: Evolution won *Hydra vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Semi Finals *Tornado vs Diotoir: Diotoir won *Evolution vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Final *Diotoir vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Heat H Robots Competing: Wheely Big Cheese, Wolverine, Axe Awe, Granny's Revenge, Robochicken Evo, Crushtacean, Behemoth, Supernova Eliminators *Wheely Big Cheese vs Wolverine: Wheely Big Cheese won *Axe Awe vs Granny's Revenge: Axe Awe won *Robochicken Evo vs Crushtacean: Crushtacean won *Behemoth vs Supernova: Behemoth won Semi Finals *Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe Awe: Wheely Big Cheese won *Crushtacean vs Behemoth: Crushtacean won Final *Wheely Big Cheese vs Crushtacean: Wheely Big Cheese won Heat I Robots Competing: Splinter, V.I.P.E.R. 01, Bigger Brother, Tip Top, Onslaught, Tetanus, 3 Stegs to Heaven, Eleven Eliminators *Splinter vs Viper 01: Splinter won *Bigger Brother vs Tip Top: Bigger Brother won *Onslaught vs Tetanus: Tetanus won *3 Stegs To Heaven vs Eleven: 3 Stegs To Heaven won Semi Finals *Splinter vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Tetanus vs 3 Stegs To Heaven: 3 Stegs To Heaven won Final *Bigger Brother vs 3 Stegs To Heaven: Bigger Brother won Heat J Robots Competing: Mini Morg, Kat 3, Tiberius 2, Monad, Major Tom, Kliptonite, Panic Attack, Barber-Ous Eliminators *Mini Morg vs Kat 3: Kat 3 won *Tiberius 2 vs Monad: Tiberius 2 won *Major Tom vs Kliptonite: Major Tom won *Panic Attack vs Barber-Ous: Panic Attack won Semi Finals *Kat 3 vs Major Tom: Kat 3 won *Tiberius 2 vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Final *Kat 3 vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Heat K Robots Competing: Razer, Big Nipper, Sumpthing, Widow's Revenge, Axe-C-Dent, Destruct-A-Bubble, Suicidal Tendencies, Rick Eliminators *Razer vs Big Nipper: Razer won *Sumpthing vs Widow's Revenge: Widow's Revenge won *Axe-C-Dent vs Destruct-A-Bubble: Destruct-A-Bubble won *Suicidal Tendencies vs Rick: Suicidal Tendencies won Note: After the first round, Suicidal Tendencies was forced to pull out due to electrical problems, and Rick was reinstated. Semi Finals *Razer vs Widow's Revenge: Razer won *Destruct-A-Bubble vs Rick: Rick won Final *Razer vs Rick: Razer won Heat L Robots Competing: Pussycat, The Executioner, Ming 3, Terrorhurtz, Clawed Hopper, Twister, 101, Fluffy Eliminators *Pussycat vs The Executioner: Pussycat won *Ming 3 vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won *Clawed Hopper vs Twister: Clawed Hopper won *101 vs Fluffy: Fluffy won Semi Finals *Pussycat vs Clawed Hopper: Pussycat won *Terrorhurtz vs Fluffy: Fluffy won Final *Pussycat vs Fluffy: Pussycat won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Bigger Brother vs S3: Bigger Brother won *Chaos 2 vs Wild Thing: Chaos 2 won *Razer vs Spawn Again: Razer won Losers Melee *S3 vs Wild Thing vs Spawn Again: S3 won Round 2 *Bigger Brother vs Chaos 2: Bigger Brother won *Razer vs S3: Razer won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Wheely Big Cheese vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won *Hypno-Disc vs Firestorm 3: Hypno-Disc won *Pussycat vs Panic Attack: Pussycat won Losers Melee *Wheely Big Cheese vs Firestorm 3 vs Panic Attack: Firestorm 3 won Round 2 *Dominator 2 vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won *Pussycat vs Firestorm 3: Firestorm 3 won Grand Final Eliminators *Hypno-Disc vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Razer vs Firestorm 3: Razer won Playoff *Hypno-Disc vs Firestorm 3: Firestorm 3 won Final *Razer vs Bigger Brother: Razer won Awards These are the winners of the various awards given out at the end of the series: *Best Design: Razer *Best Engineered: Derek *Most Original Entry: S3 *Sportsmanship Award: Pussycat *Most Promising Newcomer: Fluffy Category:The Fifth Wars